Entre caballeros
by Condesa.de.valaquia
Summary: Una historia redactada por Saya analizando cierta situación y descubriendo sentimientos además de un lindo momento con su caballero...HagiXSaya


Hola!!!

Pues después de mucho tiempo de no escribir algo ya sto aquí devuelta y sólo quiero decir que es el primer fic que hago de Blood + ya que los anteriores han sido de otros animes, espero les agrade y si no simplemente dejenme un review jejejeje.

Bien, es momento de explicar ciertas cositas del fic. Se supone que esta historia está basada en uno de los capítulos del anime (cabe decir sólo he visto el anime) en el cual podemos recordar que Solomon se lleva a Saya (cap. cuarentay... no recuerdo que), entonces según yo ésta es una forma en la que ella ve la situación y también lo que paa antes de que regresen al departamento.

**

* * *

**

**ENTRE CABALLEROS.**

Solomon y Hagi, ambos son caballeros, ambos tienen a quien proteger, pero tal parece que el primero se ha desviado de su objetivo, ha dejado a Diva y se ha ofrecido a estar conmigo. Ha dicho que me ama e incluso ha intentado besarme pero no lo permití, recordé a quien servía y bruscamente me alejé de él pero aún así no se rindió y me pidió que fuera su novia y de nuevo intentó besarme. Sin embargo en esta ocasión yo estaba cediendo ante sus palabras, me estaba dejando seducir por su belleza externa y realmente nuestros labios comenzaban a estar más cerca, casi a punto de rozarse pero de pronto alguien lo impidió. Una figura esbelta y varonil fue quien evitó el encuentro de nuestros labios.

--- "Hagi…" --- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar ya que había sido él, mi caballero, quien impidiese el beso y se colocase frente a mi para protegerme. En ese momento yo no lograba articular palabras y ningún miembro de mi cuerpo reaccionaba como yo quería.

--- "Ella es mi novia" --- pronunció Solomon, yo estaba atónita.

--- "Ella es mi todo" --- habló Hagi en su tono habitual pero con un dejo de sentimiento que en aquel momento no comprendí.

Después de esto comenzaron una pelea, pasaron de un edificio a otro (por los techos) manteniendo ambos un mismo ritmo. No obstante, en un descuido de Hagi, Solomon aprovecho para tomar su auténtica forma chiroptera y llevarlo consigo por los aires.

Yo me encontraba estupefacta, estaba parada en la orilla de la terraza donde minutos antes había comenzado la pelea y desde allí podía ver cada movimiento que ambos realizaban.

Solomon continuaba elevándose por los aires y desde allí lanzó a Hagi, yo no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. No podía entender como Solomon hacia todo aquello por el simple hecho de querer estar conmigo. Comencé a recordar como le conocí en aquel baile, como me pidió que bailáramos y como tuvo que irse. De nuevo preste atención a la pelea pero mi cuerpo falló, yo estaba débil debido a que mi largo sueño se aproximaba así que, en contra de mi voluntad, mi cuerpo comenzó a ceder ante el cansancio y comencé a caer. Mientras descendía sentí como unos finos brazos me sujetan y me abrazar, se sentía tan cálido, tan… bien. Logré abrir los ojos y pude divisar a Hagi, era él quien me sujetaba y evitaba mi caída, en muy poco tiempo noté como un par de alas similares a las de un murciélago pero proporcionales al cuerpo de Hagi, aparecían en su espalda y como se movían para levantar el vuelo y evitar nuestra caída.

Pronto estuvimos de nuevo en la terraza de la que caí y allí apareció de nuevo Solomon (con su figura humana) pero esta vez me tocaba hablar a mí, decidí que lo mejor sería quedarme sólo con Hagi así que no acepté a Solomon como mi caballero y de una forma poco sutil se lo hice saber, después de eso proseguí a retirarme con Hagi.

En ese momento me sentía un poco cansada pero sin ánimos de volver al departamento con los demás. Pedí a Hagi que me acompañase a un parque cercano y así lo hizo. Él siempre ha cumplido con lo que le pido, nunca se niega ni me lo recrimina. A veces desearía que fuese más expresivo, que me dijese lo que siente y lo que cree, pero no lo hace. Por el momento él es así y parece que no tiene la intención de cambiar y eso me duele.

Llegamos al parque y he optado por sentarme en una de las bancas que se encuentran debajo de un árbol, he ofrecido a Hagi sentarse junto a mí y él ha aceptado. Nuevamente, como en muchas otras ocasiones, le pedí que tocara para mí y claro está que lo hizo. Comenzó con una melodía típica de él, aquella que yo le enseñé, aquella que, sin saber la razón, me estremece y que me transmite tanta nostalgia pero a la vez un sentimiento extraño, algo que me impide dejar de escucharla. En ocasiones me pregunto si es esto lo que Hagi siente. ¿Acaso estará triste¿Es por mi culpa?... sí, eso debe ser, tal vez por aquella promesa, por pedirle algo así, tan egoísta, jamás pensé en él al pedir que me prometiera tal cosa, nunca me detuve a analizar lo que pasaría con él.

"_Ella es mi todo"…_

Esa oración daba vueltas en mi cabeza con cada acorde tocado por Hagi. Seguí divagando en mis pensamientos, analizando esa oración que no lograba desterrar de mi mente hasta que por fin lo entendí, yo soy la única "persona" que el tiene, siempre ha estado conmigo y ha asegurado mi bien, él se queda solo cuando yo duermo, piensa en mí y me extraña, él sabe cuando buscarme y como encontrarme, él es parte de mí, de mi vida, de mi ser, él también es mi todo. A pesar de que yo también tengo a Kai es fácil saber que no vivirá eternamente, que por su condición humana no siempre podrá estar conmigo. Sin embargo Hagi sí, él puede y lo ha hecho. Por ello soy su todo y el es el mío. No obstante aún hay algo que no comprendo¿qué es aquel sentimiento impregnado en su música y porqué está allí? comprendo la nostalgia que es debida a la promesa pero aún hay algo más que no logro comprender.

Empecé a sentirme más cansada, he empezado a ver borroso. L digo a Hagi que es mejor volver, que es tarde y que deben estar preocupados. Hagi guarda su instrumento y se pone de pie, yo hago lo mismo pero mis sentidos me traicionan y pierdo el equilibrio, Como en todas las ocasiones, Hagi se apresura a sostenerme para evitar mi caída.

Al parecer al destino le gusta jugar ya que gracias al desvío de mi cuerpo hemos quedado demasiado juntos con nuestros rostros tan cercanos que podía sentir su acompasada respiración acariciando mis mejillas. La luna se elevaba en lo alto haciendo gala de sus tonalidades doradas, el cielo tenía unos bellos destellos creados por las estrellas, era la escena perfecta de una película romántica. No sé si fue el ambiente o fue por otra razón que nos dejamos llevar y ambos comenzamos a acercar más nuestros labios pero tal como lo he dicho, "al destino le gusta jugar" ya que justo cuando nuestros labios se rozaron unas señoritas que probablemente llevaban poco tiempo ahí no pudieron contener una pequeña risa de emoción y nerviosismo debido a la escena protagonizada por Hagi y yo haciendo que ambos saliéramos de tal escena interrumpiendo tan romántico momento. Las señoritas pusieron cara de desilusión para después retirarse no si antes decir que si nos amábamos que lo mostráramos al mundo y que dejásemos de escondernos.

Por un momento me desconcertó tal "discurso pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención y aparentemente Hagi hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron pocos minutos para que comenzáramos a caminar de vuelta al departamento en el que nos esperaban Kai, David y todos los demás. Durante esos minutos me dediqué a observar la luna dándome cuenta de cuan hermosa se veía esa noche.

Comenzamos a caminar y en el camino sólo pensaba en una cosa, en las palabras de aquella chica. Luego de analizar un poco reaccioné a algo¡ella había dicho que nos amábamos! amor… una palabra que describe un sentimiento que minutos atrás era desconocido e irreconocible para mí en la música de Hagi. Eso quería decir que el me ama y yo… yo también pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a decirlo. Quizá ese no era el momento más indicado para hacerlo así que simplemente me detuve, él hizo lo mismo y me miró fijamente. Le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y extrañamente el me devolvió un mismo gesto.

Me acerqué a él y lo abrace, el correspondió mi gesto y se apegó más a mí. Coloque mi cara cerca de su oído de tal modo que pudiese escucharme, en ese momento yo no podía pensar, sólo actuar, así que le dije:

--- "No me dejes sola, nunca me abandones, Hagi, yo te necesito, por favor nunca te vayas de mi lado."

Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse pero pronto me acerco más a él y me dijo:

--- "Si ese es tu deseo."

En ese instante sólo pude abrazarlo más fuerte. Después de un corto tiempo tuve que cortar nuestro abrazo y pedirle que siguiéramos nuestro camino de regreso al departamento donde seguramente aguardaban nuestro regreso.

* * *

Eso fue todo, si tienen la oportunidad de dejarme un comentario se los agradeceré mucísimo.


End file.
